


Twenty Questions

by kafrickinboom



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 20 Questions, Conversations, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nerves, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Pining, Pre-Relationship, night in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafrickinboom/pseuds/kafrickinboom
Summary: Yuri couldn’t help but curse at the universe for his shitty electric company.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt! This is my first Otayuri fic, so I'm really hoping I've done them justice.

“I’m sorry about this, Beka” Yuri murmured as he rummaged through his cabinets for his candles he used in emergency cases...like a power outage happening just as he and Otabek settled in for a movie night. He couldn’t help but curse at the universe for his shitty electric company.

“It’s no problem.” Beka said, calm and seemingly unaffected by the fact that they now had just about nothing to do without electricity. 

Yuri thought he could see the appeal of spending time with his cru-his best friend without interruptions or distractions as he found his stash. He held the candles up with a triumphant ‘ha!’, turning to see Beka watching him with warm eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips. Yuri swallowed heavily. They’d been dancing around this... _ thing _ between them for months now, ever since dinner in Barcelona, but neither of them seemed to have the guts to cross that line. Maybe it was fear of ruining their friendship, maybe it was fear of rejection, fear of reading the other wrong, fear of it all crashing down in the end. Whatever it was, it was wrecking havoc on Yuri’s nerves.

Yuri tore his eyes away from Beka’s as he shakily lit the candles and spread them around the room, bathing them in a warm glow. Yuri’s breath caught as he observed Beka’s skin in the candlelight. God, he was beautiful. Those deep, perceptive eyes lined with the longest lashes he’d ever seen (bar Christophe’s...he was pretty sure that guy had lash extensions). That strong nose. Those plush lips that looked like they were made for pressing to his own. The faint pink suffused over those high cheekbones. The strong angle of Beka’s jawline. And that _hair._ Блять, that hair. Yuri’s had multiple dreams of them taking each other apart with his fingers buried deep in Beka’s thick, dark hair.

He cleared his throat as he came to the realization that he was staring. Again. Beka’s fond smile tugged further and Yuri couldn’t breathe.

“So...what do you want to do now?” Yuri choked out. “I don’t have much. I have cards. I might have a board game lying around somewhere.” Suddenly a lightbulb went off over his head. “We could play 20 questions?”

“Sure. You start.” Beka replied, turning to face Yuri as he settled himself on one end of the loveseat. They both sat facing one another, legs crossed and barely a hand's width apart. 

“Alright. So...what’s your favorite color?”

Beka raised an eyebrow, highly unimpressed. “Black, but you knew that already. If you could have any superpower, what would it be?”

“Probably...healing.” At Beka’s raised brows, Yuri continued. “My  _ Dedushka, _ he’s been sick for a while, and he’s still working himself to the bone. I can’t take away his hard-worker attitude or whatever, and I wouldn’t really want to - he likes working - but...if I could make him better so he wouldn’t have to struggle...I would.” He cleared his throat again around the lump that was trying to lodge itself there. He shook himself to rid himself of the melancholy. “Anyway...what’s the most embarrassing moment in your life so far?”

“Ah…” Beka reached up to scratch at the back of his head in an uncharacteristically bashful move. “That would probably be...me trying to show off for you when we were kids.” Yuri’s face must have belied his confusion because he sighed heavily. “I used to push myself harder than I probably should have in Yakov’s training camp to try and impress you. That might have actually been part of why I couldn’t keep up.” He frowned to himself. 

“Why in the hell would you try to impress me?” Yuri asked confusedly. 

“I believe it’s my turn, yeah?” Beka teased. Yuri rolled his eyes, impatiently gesturing for Otabek to continue. “Do you think it’s more important to follow your head or your heart?”

Yuri squinted at Beka as the pink in his cheeks deepened regardless of the unchanging expression on his face. “I guess it’s more important to follow your heart...as long as you don’t completely ignore your head?” His brows furrowed. “Okay, so...why would you try to impress me?”

Beka sighed, running a hand through his (grippable) hair. “I looked up to you- admired you. I guess I wanted you to notice me.” He averted his eyes, avoiding Yuri’s wide ones as he traced one finger over Yuri’s relaxed hands between them. “My turn. Who was your first kiss?”

Now it was Yuri’s turn to blush. “I...uh...well, Mila, I guess, but it was a truth or dare thing, so I’m not sure that really counts. I haven’t been with anyone, so…” Yuri tilted his face down to hide his shame. He was 16 years old and he’s never been kissed in a way that matters. 

Hesitant fingers touched his chin, tilting his face to meet Beka’s intense expression. “Do you want to change that?”

Yuri felt the air whoosh from his lungs, struggling to take in air due to the close proximity of the man who’d overtaken his every dream since they met, the man he’d spent countless hours texting and facetiming when they had free time, the man who grounded him when he felt untethered, his best friend. He licked his lips, eyes catching on Beka’s, inching forward as he shakily added, “I-I thought it was my turn?”

Beka tilted his head to the side, amused. “Ask away.”

Yuri took a deep breath, brow furrowing. “What would it mean?”

Otabek chuckled, hand sliding to cup his cheek. “It means we’d finally stop beating around this damn bush.”

Yuri felt like he could fucking  _ fly. _ He laughed brightly, clambering into Otabek’s lap, crashing their lips together. Beka made a sound of alarm, smiling into the kiss, readjusting to make fireworks burst behind Yuri’s eyes. They could finish their game later.

Yuri couldn’t help but thank the universe for his shitty electric company.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come join me on [tumblr](https://kafrickinboom.tumblr.com/) to cry over our favorite boys xx


End file.
